


Into You

by abluevixen (knightofbows)



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Academy setting, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Dab to Daddy real quick, First Time, Go and Candela are siblings, M/M, Plot? What Plot?, Porn Without Plot, Swallowing, sneaking off together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofbows/pseuds/abluevixen
Summary: Go leads Spark into a storage closet to seduce him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a cross-post from my [tumblr](http://foxtricks.tumblr.com/), and a bit of a follow up to [Starving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8483293/).

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Spark says, anxiously looking over his shoulder. “If Candela finds out–”

“Don’t talk about my sister when we’re about to fuck,” Go drawls. He fists Spark’s shirt and drags him backward, confident until he bumps into the door of a storage closet. The handle digs into his back uncomfortably, but Spark is kissing him again, so it doesn’t matter. He fumbles to pull the latch, but it’s locked.

Damn it!

Going to Spark’s suite would be too conspicuous. He’s the Team Instinct Leader and his lieutenants and team members use his living quarters as a social hub. And if they headed to Go’s dorm, well, why is a Team Leader traipsing about in the student living quarters? Lieutenants tended to carry out Leaders’ direction, and rarely would Leaders regularly summon students.

“She’s going to kill me,” Spark whines, nipping along Go’s jaw. How Spark manages to expertly suckle his neck while simultaneously using his master key to unlock the storage closet is beyond Go; but when Spark opens the door and Go tumbles through it, Spark tumbles right after him. “She’s going to string me up,” Spark continues, closing and locking the door behind him.

Though he laments, it doesn’t stop him from hauling Go against his chest, from dragging his mouth back along his jaw to devour his panting mouth. “She’ll burn me alive.”

Go shoves him back against the door.

Spark lets out a soft ‘oof’ upon impact. “She’ll use her flareon,” he adds.

With pause, instead of surging into Spark’s space to reignite their anxious passion, Go leans in slowly, bracketing Spark against the door with his forearms on either side of his face. “Are you really that concerned?” he asks seriously. He drags his lips against Spark’s in an almost-kiss, then nuzzles noses with him sweetly. “Because we don’t have to do this. If my sister–”

“Don’t talk about your sister when we’re about to fuck,” Spark teases. The joke falls flat because his pupils are blown wide and his cheeks are a furious shade of red. When he swallows, it’s audible in the silence of the small storage closet, but his hand is warm where he touches Go’s hip and slides his fingers beneath his shirt.

Go shudders, but manages a firm, “Spark…”

“Go,” Spark challenges. He raises an eyebrow and tries to smirk, but Go knows him well enough to see the uncertainty it’s meant to hide.

“I don’t want to make things harder for you.”

Spark’s eyes go soft, and he closes them when he kisses Go tenderly. “You won’t,” he says, pulling away just enough to say so. “I just know Candela. She’ll think I’ve taken advantage of you.”

“And my sister knows me,” Go counters. “She’ll know I was more than willing.”

“But I kissed you when–”

“I’ve wanted you to kiss me for a while,” Go interrupts.

Appearing genuinely surprised, Spark stammers a string of half-formed sentences, “You mean–this isn’t because of–I, uh…”

“Because you’re a Team Leader?” Go suggests. “No. And I don’t feel intimidated or pressured because of your title. I’m related to a Team Leader, remember? You don’t scare me.”

“I thought I might have–”

“You haven’t.”

“–but even unintentionally–”

“You haven’t,” Go insists, and kisses Spark urgently. He groans when Spark takes him by the hair and pries him from his delicious, plush mouth, but doesn’t fight it.

“Promise me,” Spark nearly whispers, uncharacteristically vulnerable.

“I promise.”

And maybe Go should have reconsidered giving his word so easily, because the next thing he knows, his face is pressed against the door, its surface warm where Spark had been leaning just moments prior. Spark leans flush against him, grinding his hips lightly against his ass while pressing his teeth into the flesh of Go’s throat.

“Fuck,” Go breathes. “Spark, fuck.”

“I thought that was the plan,” Spark purrs. He keeps Go’s hips pinned to the door with his own, but takes him by the hair again, tugging until Go’s back is arching in a lascivious bow. With his free hand, he yanks down the zipper of Go’s shirt, pressing his hot, anxious palm against the hills and valleys of his stomach. “You ever done anything like this before?” he asks, pants, really, into Go’s ear.

Go laughs breathless with what little confidence he could muster. All this time, he’d thought he’d be the one to seduce Spark–awkwardly charming, genuinely kind, achingly sincere. Never in a million years did he think Spark would take the reigns, that Spark would even really want him in return. But as Spark’s hand edges lower down Go’s body, fingertips slipping into the front of his pants, Go asks, “If I say I haven’t, will you stop?”

“I’ll only stop if you want me to stop,” Spark says. Then, after a beat, he withdraws his hand and asks, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Go answers readily.

“You want me to fuck you?” Spark pushes, slotting the line of his cock between Go’s ass cheeks. He hums, pleased, when Go sputters and grinds back against him. There’s friction and promise despite the clothes they still wear. “Do you, Go?”

Go needs a moment to force his voice through his dry throat, but he manages an honest, “Yeah,” before biting his lip. He’s right against the door–if he’s too loud, anyone passing by will hear. “Please,” he adds.

Spark steps away from the line of Go’s body and grabs him by the back of his shirt, yanking hard to pull Go from the door. Dazed as he is, Go stumbles, helpless to fight where Spark sends him–into one of the empty walls of the closet.

Go’s shoulder blades hit the wall sharply. Before he can adjust his slouching, precarious stance, Spark is on him. Pressing hips first against Go, Spark leans in and kisses him with insistent, measured laps of his tongue. He slots easily between Go’s already spread legs, and Go takes Spark by the waist, fingers inching up his shirt to get his hands on warm skin. Though Go’s an inch or two taller than Team Instinct’s Leader, Spark still exudes power; it crackles around him like static, and Go bows into it at Spark’s bidding.

Confidently, Spark traces the lines of Go’s chest, following the edge of his clavicle to the divide between his pectorals, then down, down, through the ridges of his abs to his navel. When his fingertips brush the hair trailing into his pants, Go gasps into Spark’s kiss and bucks against the incessant, torturous pressure of his hips. He finds the hot, hard press of Spark’s cock, and rocks against it until he moans.

“You’re so _easy_ ,” Spark mutters fondly. He peppers Go’s jaw with kisses, then sucks lightly on the bolt before dragging his kiss-damp lips down the column of his throat. He nips the skin where Go’s pulse flutters. “We’ve barely begun.”

“This was meant to be quick,” Go mutters. He slides his hands up and around Spark’s back, dragging his nails against his fair skin. He smirks when Spark arches back into it.

“You think I’d be quick with you?”

“We’re in a storage closet.”

“Point,” Spark concedes. He leans back, and his bottom lip is between his teeth. His brilliant blue eyes slip closed as Go continues pawing and scratching his back and flanks. “How about this,” he says, and when his eyes open, he looks dazed. “If I make this good for you–really, really, good–will you let me take my time with you next time?”

_Next time?_

Go’s hands still somewhere near the edge of Spark’s pants, the suggestion completely shorting the connection between his brain and his hands. Next time? Spark presumed a next time? His hesitation drives away the blissful haze in Spark’s eyes.

With a pleading edge, Spark says, “I want to spread you out on my bed and take you apart, piece by piece–” His fingertips deftly snap open and pull down Go’s fly, but he never breaks eye-contact with him. He follows the elastic of Go’s underwear with a blunt fingernail to his hip, then back to his crotch, then inches his fingers under the fabric. He just barely brushes the base of Go’s dick when he continues, “–until you can’t do anything but tremble and say my name. I’d have you all night and into the morning, if you’d let me.”

He’s almost embarrassed by how deeply Spark’s words affect him, by how his cock jumps and throbs at Spark’s touch and promises in tandem. Go swallows until his throat clicks, then just nods. “Yeah,” he says, breathless. “Yeah, okay.”

Spark grins, light and pleased, then flicks the brim of Go’s visor with his free hand. “Just trust me and relax. I’m going to make you feel so good, Go.” Then he inches down Go’s pants just far enough to expose his cock. He generously licks his palm, slicking its heart and his fingers with saliva, before wrapping it around Go’s aching dick and giving him a sure, delicious stroke.

Go’s breath catches somewhere in his chest, and he rests his weight heavily against the wall at his back. Where his hands once raked Spark’s back, they instead round to his waist, digging deep into the tender flesh beneath his ribs to simply hold on. Spark twists his wrist, smears the pre-cum from the tip of Go’s dick with his thumb, and slides his hand back down its length; and Go arches his spine, lifting himself onto his toes and helplessly thrusting into Spark’s hand.

Through the warmth pooling low in his gut, Go vaguely hears the crinkle of plastic. When his eyes focus, Spark with a small packet of lube between his teeth.

Around the package, which hangs precariously by its corner, Spark asks, “You gonna come for me, Go? The sooner you come, the sooner I can fuck you and make you come again.” He takes the lube from his mouth and tightens his grip around Go’s cock, then speeds up his pace. “Come for me.”

But Go’s too distracted by what Spark does with the lube to obey the command, despite how the heat in his belly exponentially rises.

Spark expertly tears the packet with his teeth and his free hand, then, without breaking pace on how he strokes Go, slicks his fingers by swiping his thumb over the packet held in his palm. The empty packet falls the floor with a wet smack while Spark rubs his fingers together to warm the lube.

“You’re–”

“Prepared?” Spark finishes for him. He swirls the pad of his thumb over the head of Go’s dick until he’s trembling. “I’m a Team Leader. I’m always prepared.”

Go unlatches his cramping hands from Spark’s waist and properly rucks up his shirt. He follows the lines of Spark’s abs with a light finger, traces the scars that mottle his otherwise perfectly pale skin. “To fuck?”

“For anything,” Spark answers. He kisses Go, gently prying his mouth open with a skillful caress of his lips, a careful laving of his tongue. When Go’s tongue finally meets his, Spark slides his lubed hand around Go’s hip and his fingers slip between his ass cheeks, pressing carefully at his hole. “Are you ready to come for me?”

Before Go can answer, Spark slides into him, steadily, easily, to the second knuckle.

Go’s brow pinches, and he sucks a desperate breath. Initially, he recoils from the sudden intrusion, the sensation foreign and altogether too intimate despite how much he wants Spark; but as he pulls away, he only pushes further against Spark’s body, harder into the hand still stroking his dick. He clutches Spark’s shoulders and whimpers.

“Hush,” Spark purrs into his ear. After kissing his temple, he continues, “Breathe. Relax. Trust me. It’ll feel better soon. Just relax.” He pauses, then adds, “Or tell me to stop.”

“N-no,” Go stammers, hiding his face against Spark’s throat. “I want this. I just…”

“Just…?” And Spark shallowly thrusts his finger into Go in time with the stroking of his dick, pushing a little deeper with every pass. “Tell me.”

Somehow, Go pulls away from Spark’s neck and manages a meek, “I’ve never…”

Spark’s smile is brilliantly feral. “That’s okay,” he says easily. “How about we try…” He lets the thought hang as he uses his body mass to better angle Go’s center of gravity. When his hand abandons his dick, Go whines. He kisses him as if in apology. “Stay there, just like that, okay?” Spark says.

Go opens his mouth to question Spark, but before he can utter a sound, Spark sinks to his knees, using his spit-tacky hand to brace himself against Go’s hip. Go snaps his jaw shut with an audible click, and Spark chuckles. His finger still moves steadily within Go, gently coaxing his muscles to relax despite how every inch of Go is wound tight, so tight. Go rocks gently back against it.

“That’s it,” Spark murmurs, nuzzling the skin of Go’s barely exposed hip. He sucks there, hard, nibbling lightly to ensure pretty bruise in the shape of his mouth blooms. Without warning, he licks Go from root to tip, wrenching a strangled sound from Go. Spark huffs a laugh, then does it once more before swallowing him down.

Go’s hips buck unbidden, but Spark just works his throat around the anxious movement. He lets his fingers weave through Spark’s hair, bright as the noonday sun and soft as silk, and holds. But when Spark licks him just right with his clever tongue, Go can’t exactly help how his grip tightens. Spark only offers a brief tap before he’s easing a second finger into Go, but he hollows his cheeks and pulls off far enough to swirl his tongue around the head of Go’s cock to distract him.

Staring down his heaving chest, Go watches Spark’s lashes flutter, sees his cheeks flushed a bright, sun-kissed pink. Stretched around the girth of his cock, Spark’s lips are cherry red and shiny, spit-slick. He’s so enraptured by the sight, how Spark’s skillful hand finally finds a place that makes Go see stars startles a gasp from him. Spark hums, pleased, and keeps stroking that spot. Maddening pressure shoots straight from Go’s ass to his dick. He throbs heavy against Spark’s tongue. Go rolls his hips–he can’t help it–just a small, sinuous wave of movement, just enough to contribute to Spark’s efforts; and once he’s involved, Go hurtles towards the knife-edge of oblivion embarrassingly fast.

“Spark–I’m gonna–”

“Mm-hm.” Spark tightens his throat around Go’s cock and shifts his hand to finger him deeper. When Go finally comes, voice high and almost pained, Spark just growls and swallows everything that fills his mouth. He doesn’t pull away until he’s licked him clean, and Go’s thighs are trembling. “Better?” he asks, voice hoarse. He still works his fingers in Go’s ass, stretching him, prepping him. With his free hand, he yanks the laces of Go’s shoes, then shimmies his pants over his hips and down his legs until they pool at his ankles.

Visor askew, Go just nods through the rabbiting of his heart, through the burning in his face, the jelly his knees have become. With his pants down, the cool closet air sends shivers across his feverish skin. “Yeah, that was–” He swallows. “That was good.”

Spark rises from his knees and unfolds himself to his full height, licking his lips as he noses along Go’s jaw. “Ready for me to fuck you?”

Nodding again, Go slides out of his shoes, steps out of his pants. “How–” But he swallows the rest of his words as Spark digs into his pocket, and there’s another crinkle of plastic. This time, he pulls out a condom and holds the package between his teeth as he uses his free hand to expertly unbuckle his belt and snap open the fly of his pants. How quickly he frees his cock has Go practically drooling. “Do you want me to…?”

Spark looks up at him from where he’s maneuvering his pants, surprise evident in his glittering blue eyes. “Huh?” he says around the condom packet in his mouth.

“I could…I mean, would you mind if I…?”

Smirking, Spark says, “You want to touch me?” and it sounds like a challenge. He lets Go take the condom from his mouth, and his smirk quickly softens into a smile; he bites his lip when Go wraps his hand around his cock. “I thought I was supposed to be making you feel good.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t make you feel good, too,” Go counters, trying for casual when it feels like anything but.

Spark’s dick is velvety smooth and hot in his palm, and when it throbs, Spark hums or groans in time. He pulls his fingers from Go’s ass, but is conscious of how they’re still slick with lube and keeps them away from Go’s skin, his clothes. Go learns Spark’s girth, his length, can’t fathom having it inside him despite Spark’s efforts to prep him. But he likes how Spark’s breathing gets shivery, how pre-cum beads the head of his cock, how Spark drops his forehead to Go’s shoulder when he smears it down the length of his shaft and continues to stroke him.

“And you called me easy,” Go teases, lightly. He doesn’t mention how his own spent cock starts to fill with renewed interest.

“You underestimate how much I want you,” Spark pants. He nips at Go’s throat. “And you should stop if you want me to last long enough to fuck another orgasm out of you.”

“Fuck, Spark…”

“That’s the goal,” Spark retorts playfully.

Awash with sudden bravery, Go tears the condom packet with his teeth, as Spark had done with the lube. He’s pleasantly pleased when Spark’s eyebrows arch in surprise. Through lidded eyes, Go studies how Spark’s face pinches, how he flushes brighter, when he slowly rolls the condom onto his cock. He gives him an experimental stroke, disheartened at how different he feels sheathed in latex. “How do you…?”

“Arms around me,” Spark answers immediately, though his voice seems to escape him. With Go’s arms clasped over his shoulders and around his neck, Spark slicks his cock with his lubed hand, then wipes whatever remains against his pants. He grips Go by the backs of the thighs. “Up,” he says, putting pressure against Go’s hamstrings.

_He can’t possibly…_

As if sensing his apprehension, Spark instructs, “Brace your back against the wall if you need.”

Go does–he leans his shoulders against the wall then hoists himself into Spark’s awaiting, steady, grasp. If his weight is a strain, Spark doesn’t show it. Go wraps his legs around his waist, and Sparks slides easily between his thighs.

The pair of them adjust. Spark shifts his grip on Go’s thighs, and Go rearranges how he clutches Spark’s shoulders and where the slack leather of Spark’s belt digs into his calves. Their chests are flush, and Spark’s Zapdos pendent is cold where it’s caught between their skin. When Spark licks his lips, he nearly licks Go’s in the process.

“Good?” Spark asks.

The gravity of the situation crashes against Go hard, and he searches Spark’s glittering eyes, their, well, spark of want. This close, he can see flecks of green and gray that blend seamlessly with the deep blue. He can see the faint smattering of freckles across Spark’s nose and cheeks. His lips are bitten and bruising and all Go wants to do is kiss him.

“Go?”

So he does.

Spark hums into it, breathing deep as if taking a dive. And maybe that’s exactly what this is–a dive of sorts. He surges against Go’s hungry mouth, nipping sharply and suckling gently at his lips before slipping his tongue past them. He swallows Go’s moan, then pulls away just far enough to pant, “Need to have you.” And he grinds the wet tip of his dick against Go’s ready hole.

“Okay,” Go sighs. And it’s all the permission Spark needs before he’s easing himself into Go.

Inch by inch, Spark keeps a firm, controlled grip on Go’s thighs. His fingers are sure to leave bruises of their shape, but Go doesn’t mind. It aches–everything about it aches–but Spark is _so careful_ with him. Sweat darkens the blonde hair at his temples to a dusty bronze, and the puffs of his controlled breath warm Go’s damp lips.

“Spark…”

Spark freezes, eyes wide with concern, and his grip tightens even more.

“No,” Go says quickly. “No, don’t stop. Please.” He offers a smile, and presses a quick kiss to Spark’s pliant mouth. “Just–I’m not made of glass, you know?”

With a curt nod, Spark adjusts his grip once more and bottoms out with a smooth roll of his hips.

Go hisses and fists the hood of Spark’s jacket. Burying his face against Spark’s neck, he struggles to breathe, struggles not to fight, not to tighten like a vice on Spark’s cock and somehow make things worse. He’s never been with someone like this before, but he wants Spark, and most importantly, he trusts him. But then Spark lets out this little grunt of pleasure, and Go drags his lips against his throat to try pulling the sound from him again.

Spark indulges him, then laughs gently. The angle is awkward, so whatever comfort he offers Go becomes a kiss against his shoulder–Go has no doubt he’d have kissed his lips or temple had he been able to reach them.

This close, Go easily pinpoints the exact moment Spark intends to move. He feels his muscles coil, his grip change, the heave of his chest. Spark pulls out an inch or two, then rolls his hips to thrust back into him. Discomfort quakes through Go, and he pulls away from Spark’s throat to gripe, but Spark kisses him before he can speak.

Then Spark hoists Go a little higher on his hips, still buried within him, and thrusts again, quick and sure. Go gasps into their kiss and clutches Spark desperately. Groaning, he paws helplessly at Spark’s clothes. He’s hard again, his dick swelling and weeping between the damp skin of their stomachs.

“There we are,” Spark mutters. Go feels his smirk against his pleasure-pliant mouth.

Spark is relentless. He fucks Go hard with the singular focus of wrenching as many hitched breaths and cut-off moans as he possibly can. Each roll of his hips is jarring, intentional–he’s not just mindlessly rutting Go against the wall. He adjusts how he holds Go, the angle of his cock inside him, how hard he slams into him, cued and encouraged by Go’s unabashed pleasure and half-whimpered praise.

Go moans Spark’s name, and Spark chuckles breathlessly.

“Lean back a little more,” Spark murmurs. When Go hesitates, he adds, “I’ve got you. Just lean back.” As Go complies, Spark braces one of his legs a half-step behind him. With Go leaning about arm’s length away–he’s only able to clutch Spark at the shoulders–Spark slams into him once, twice, and Go slumps more heavily against the wall.

“ _Yes_ ,” Go hisses. His visor’s nearly slipped from his head and his sweaty hair hangs in his face, but he doesn’t care. Spark is…he doesn’t know what Spark is doing to him, exactly, but it feels fucking incredible and Spark can’t stop. He can’t. Go’s pretty sure he’d die if he did. He digs his heels into Spark’s thighs. “Right there.”

Spark smirks.

Held aloft as he is, Go’s movement is limited, but with his back braced so firmly against the wall, he tightens his thighs around Spark’s waist and rocks in counter-point to Spark’s thrusts. He even unclasps his grip on Spark’s shoulder to brace his forearm against the wall for better leverage. It drives Spark deeper into him, makes the rolling of his hips less consistent, needier, because Spark is left chasing Go’s tightness and heat whenever they part.

With a bitten off moan, Spark says, “Look at you, so wanton, so desperate for it. Fuck…”

Go clenches around him intentionally, experimentally, and Spark bites his lip until it bruises. Go decides he likes when Team Instinct’s Leader looks so unraveled, so he does it again, and Spark’s hips stutter.

“I want you to come for me,” Spark pants. “I want to feel it.” He shifts his weight minutely and pounds into Go in earnest, jostling him against the wall. When Go’s visor falls from his head and claps against the ground, Spark laughs.

“Were you _trying_ to do that?” Go grumps, breathless and teetering on a precarious edge. “I could’ve just taken it off.”

“That thing’s so goofy,” Spark comments. But then he leans forward and kisses Go sweetly, such a juxtaposition to how violently their skin slaps. It’s so loud, Go fears it might draw the attention of passersby; the closet door is only so thick. “I like it. But I like seeing you like this better.” He kisses him one more time before he says, “Touch yourself. I want to feel you come.”

A bolt of heat zings down Go’s spine, sizzling along the edges of his fraying nerves. He shudders, catching his lip between his teeth where he bites to regain some composure. His faith in Spark’s physical strength is unwavering, so he abandons his remaining hand-hold on his shoulder. He meets his eyes, a single point of consuming focus, and drags his hand up Spark’s throat. The pad of his thumb lingers where Spark’s pulse flutters before moving up to the bolt of his jaw and tracing its edge to his chin.

Spark lets him touch, and he blinks slowly, dreamily; he tilts his head to nuzzle Go’s palm, but instead, Go boldly taps his damp lips with the tips of his fingers. Heated recognition blazes in Spark’s eyes, and Go slips his fingers into his warm, pliant mouth. Spark licks and sucks Go’s fingers, sliding his tongue between and swirling around each of the digits. He hums, flutters his lashes, and yes, he looks exactly as he did on his knees sucking Go’s cock. But then Spark nips his forefinger, a pinch of teeth absent when he had a cock in his mouth, and he smirks around Go’s fingers.

“Brat,” Go chides. When he pulls his fingers away, a string of saliva connects them to Spark’s bottom lip; a quick swipe of Spark’s tongue breaks the feeble tether.

“ _Touch yourself_ ,” he insists, nearly snarling; and he punctuates the request with a particularly sharp jab of his cock.

Go’s breath hitches, hisses a weak, “Don’t stop,” and takes himself in hand. His counter-point to Spark’s thrusts have him rocking into his own tight fist, then pushing back against Spark’s awaiting cock. Spark’s arms tremble beneath his thighs, but Go knows he’s safe; Spark’s got him.

Half-sighed praises and soft curses quickly fall from Spark’s kiss-swollen lips. His wild eyes flick between Go’s face and where his hand tugs his dick, sometimes dipping lower where he watches how he fucks into Go. The color rises in his cheeks and faintly spreads down the pale expanse of his throat, down his chest. His movements fade from their exquisite fluidity into something less refined, something jerky. His moans pitch.

“Are you close?” Go breathes, but it comes out as a plea. He uses his hand against the wall to shove himself harder down on Spark’s dick, and tightens around him. The muscles in his abs coil tightly and an insatiable itch surges up his spine to nestle in the base of his skull. He won’t last much longer himself, but he has to see Spark come; he’s a damn vision, Go is sure.

“ _Fuck…!_ ” Spark chokes. After he catches his breath, he manages a weak, “Yeah, I’m close.”

“Me too,” Go offers. He twists his wrist around his own cock, presses his thumb into his slit like he does alone in his dorm, and then he’s coming, shooting ropes of hot spunk as his vision whites out. His ears ring. His muscles ache. Spark fucks him through it until shivers wrack his body and he’s whimpering.

Spark’s jaw goes a little slack. “Gods, Go…”

Dazed and cum-drunk, Go presses his messy hand against Spark’s partly opened mouth, smearing his cum along his reddened lips. He watches Spark’s pupils shrink to pinpoints before he’s grinding his teeth and his fingers dig bruises into Go’s flesh. His orgasm rips through him suddenly, violently, and he continues pounding Go against the wall; Go can feel his dick pulsing deep within him, feel the added warmth of Spark’s cum.

With an exhausted huff, Spark licks his lips, then licks Go’s fingers clean. “Goddamn minx,” he mutters, between suckling each of the bitter-salty digits. Go offers his palm, his wrist, his knuckles, and Spark’s tongue laps every bit of skin offered to him.

“Wanted it to be good for you too,” Go says between heaving breaths.

When Go’s hand is clean, Spark takes the two steps forward needed to assume the burden of Go’s weight, and though his arms continue to shake, he makes no move to let Go down. Instead, he hesitates for an achingly long moment, searching Go’s face for something before kissing him tenderly. It’s so saccharine Go whines pitifully and wraps his arms around Spark’s neck to hold him there. “It’s you,” Spark says softly, resting his forehead against Go’s. “Of course it’s good.”

Go thinks he might be in love.

“I’m going to let you down,” Spark says. “Can you stand?”

With an uncertain nod and herculean effort, Go unwraps his cramping legs from around Spark’s waist and wills them to support his weight. Spark easily slides out of him with the movement, offers himself as support while Go steadies himself on jelly-weak limbs. Still shaking, Go takes his time dressing.

As he does so, he watches Spark from the corner of his eye. How he seems completely cavalier in removing the condom, collecting the discarded lube packet, tearing open one of the closet’s paper towel packages. Spark tucks himself back into his pants, wipes his hands, wraps everything up and tosses the trash into a nearby waste bin. He keenly avoids Go’s imploring gaze as he rights his rumpled clothing.

Go’s heart sinks.

“Can we do this again?” Spark asks. “Properly,” he adds after a moment’s hesitation.

“Spread out on your bed?” Go retorts, his smirk half-hearted.

Spark approaches him with fresh paper towels and carefully mops up the mess of cum on Go’s stomach. His touch is gentle, like Go is something precious to be cherished despite their rough fucking. “Yes,” Spark answers, easily. “Did I earn a second opportunity with you?”

Quietly chuckling, Go says, “Yeah, I think you did.”

Spark tosses the soiled paper towels into the waste bin once Go’s clean. He hooks Go’s jacket closed and zips up the zipper for him. “Good,” he says, cupping Go’s jaw. He kisses him again, affectionate and full of promise. When he pulls away, he says, “Finish dressing, then wait a while before leaving.” He scoops Go’s fallen visor off the floor and fits it onto his head. “I’ll see you again, soon.”

Nodding, Go mumbles, “Yeah. Okay. See ya.”

With a last kiss, Spark says, “See ya,” and leaves the storage closet.

As Go ties his shoes and straightens out his clothes, he can’t stifle the smile on his face or the swooping rush in his gut. He isn’t sure of much between he and Spark, but he’s sure Spark’s bed will soon become his favorite place.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for faster updates: [foxtricks](http://foxtricks.tumblr.com/)  
> and follow me twitter for general shenanigans: [@_foxtricks](http://twitter.com/_foxtricks/)


End file.
